Assassin: Lady Rose
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette the Hedgehog and the others have made it to Delos, home to Amy Rose. With the Babylon activity high, Sonette needs a way to get into the Rose's place and protect Amy from them. Can she do it or will she fail? - T to be safe/ Second story of the Assassin series.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver, Blaze, Espio and the others belongs to SEGA – Sonette and the others belong to me – Sandra belongs to MollyShine (DA)**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog is staring at the city of Delos as the sail to the docks. She takes a deep breath as Teagan Fox and Sandra Hedgehog walks over.

"About time we made it." Sandra said.

"Calm down Sandra." Sonette tells her and Sandra nods.

"Looks like a lot has changed since I was here last." Teagan said as they got off the ship and were greeted by Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

"Welcome." Blaze greets.

"Hope the trip wasn't too bad." Silver adds.

"Could have been better." Sonette said as Fire the Hedgehog walks over.

"Follow us." Blaze said and they started walking. "As you can see, a lot has happen in the last 10 years. Lady Amelia Rose has change the laws, giving women more rights, thought a woman still can't carry a weapon." Blaze explains.

"So be careful." Silver tells them.

"Got it." Sonette said as Teagan and Sandra nods.

"But there is one problem." Blaze said and sighs.

"We had to stop the Babylon killing Lady Amelia when she came back. They have been very active here." Silver explains and Sonette sighs.

"Bad, I need to get to Amy." Sonette said.

"Well the guards are on high alert so no one goes in or out. You would be spotted, day or night." Blaze tells her.

"I talked to Amy at the party, she knows me as Annabelle. I could use that." Sonette explains.

"You can try and if you do, try today." Blaze tells her.

"Fire." Sonette said as she looks at Fire.

"We'll drop off our gear and head off." Fire tells her.

"Ok." Sonette whispers. They made it to the hideout, getting a room. Sonette has to share a room with Teagan and Sandra.

"This is nice." Sandra said.

"It is." Sonette whispers.

"You better be careful." Teagan tells Sonette.

"I need you two to do a few things. Teagan, I want you to go and explore the city a bit. Stick to the rooftops when you can and learn your way around. Also keep an eye out for Babylon and be careful. Sandra, find out what you can from Ajay. He knows this area and what is going on her more than anyone. Find out more on the Babylon" Sonette tells Teagan and Sandra who nods.

"Sounds like fun." Teagan said.

"We better go." Sandra said and the trio splits up. Sonette met up with Fire and Silver.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the Rose's palace." Silver tells her.

"Lead the way." Sonette said and the trio starts walking. Sonette kept her head down.

"Ok, if this work, you need to get the Rose's family trust." Silver tells her.

"I can try and do that." Sonette said. They made it to the Rose's palace and Sonette sighs. "Ok, how do I get Amy?" Sonette asks.

"I have no idea." Silver said. Then 2 guards look at them.

"That's bad." Sonette said. They walk over.

"You there, you are not allow to carry those weapons." one guard tells Sonette.

"Where I'm from, I can." Sonette tells him as she walks up to him. "I need to see Lady Amelia Rose and her family."

"No one sees them." the first guard tells her.

"I need to see them." Sonette tells him and looks at the second guard. "I met Amelia at Andros, at the party." Sonette explains.

"Follow me." the second guard said walking off and Sonette follows him with the first guard behind her. They walk into a study and Sonette saw Amy Rose with her parents, Lionel Rose and Grace Rose. Lionel has brown fur and jade green eyes while Grace has light pink fur and purple eyes. Amy saw Sonette and smiles.

"Annabelle." Amy said.

"My lady." Sonette said and sighs as the guards left. "I may have lied to you about my name." Sonette then said.

"Then what is it?" Amy asks, walking up to her and Sonette pulls down her hood. Grace and Lionel looks at her shock.

"Sonette, Sonette the Hedgehog." Sonette replies and Amy looks at her shock as Grace walks over.

"How?" Grace asks.

"I barely made it out. After watching my mother dying, they were going to kill me, but I dodge them and ran to a hole, crawling through. As I ran to the docks, I got a wound across my belly, but I made it there in the end. I hid on a ship which left." Sonette explains. "I became an assassin." Sonette adds.

"Why are you here?" Amy asks.

"For you, I came after the Babylon. I heard you were attacked when you got home." Sonette replies.

"I was." Amy whispers.

"Are you hunting the Babylon?" Lionel asks.

"Yes sir." Sonette replies. "And I am after the hedgehog that killed my mother."

"Any luck?" Amy asks.

"None. I don't even have a name. All I know is he is a brown hedgehog with icy blue eyes." Sonette explains.

"I'm sorry." Grace said and Sonette sighs.

"You and Tails family are also on their radar, I'm here to help and protect you anyway I can. I need you to trust me." Sonette tells them. "Let me help."

"Father." Amy said who sighs.

"I remember holding you in my arms after you were born Sonette." Lionel said and Sonette sighs. "I'll get you a room, the guards are tight so you need to stay here at night. Get your gear." Lionel tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said, surprises that worked.

"Are you ok?" Grace asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Just a little surprise that worked." Sonette then admits.

"I knew your mother since I was a baby, we grew up together. When you were 6, I saw so much of her in you and I still do." Grace tells her.

"I won't let you down, I promise." Sonette said.

"Where are you staying?" Amy asks.

"Assassin hideout. I'll tell Fire, the man that found me and raised me, that I will be moving here." Sonette explains.

"I'll let the guards know you are staying and have full access to the palace." Lionel said as he got up and walks out.

"I'll walk you out." Amy said and Sonette follows her.

"I am sorry I lied to you, when you were at the party." Sonette said. "I was worried."

"It's ok." Amy said and Sonette smiles. "And please, do not call me Lady Rose or Miss Rose. Just Amy." Amy then tells her.

"Of course Amy." Sonette said. Sonette made it out to see Fire and Silver waiting.

"That was quick." Silver said.

"Guess who's moving into the palace." Sonette tells him and they look at her shock.

"Really?" Silver said.

"I told them who I really was. Grace knew my mother since they were babies." Sonette explains.

"We better break the news." Fire said and they head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette, Fire and Silver made it back to the hideout and Sonette walks into her room and starts packing her bag when Fire walks in.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fire asks sitting on Sonette's bed.

"I need to be close to Amy. If she is in as much danger as we think, I have to by her." Sonette explains.

"I know you are right, I worry." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I know." Sonette whispers as she walks over and sits down next to him. "I didn't plan this." Sonic tells him.

"No one ever does." Fire said and Sonette smiles.

"No and nothing ever goes to plan." Sonette adds.

"You better go." Fire tells her. Sonette nods as she got up and finish packing. Then Sandra and Teagan walks in, then look at Sonette confused.

"What's going?" Teagan asks.

"I'm staying close to Amy. They know who I am so I'm moving in with them." Sonette explains.

"Good idea." Sandra said.

"Yeah, while you are there, we can watch on the outside and we have you on the inside." Teagan said.

"I have to go." Sonette said.

"I'll walk you." Fire tells her and Sonette nods. The pair heads off. Fire then hands Sonette a small bag.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Phantom blades." Fire replies and Sonette smiles as she puts the bag into her shoulder bag that was given to her by her father. "I remember you telling me you were low." Fire adds.

"Thanks." Sonette said. They came to the Rose's palace to see Amy waiting out the front with some guards. Fire grabs Sonette before she walks away. Sonette gives him a hug and Fire smiles as he kiss the top of Sonette's head. "I'll see if I can get Teagan and Sandra to allow in." Sonette whispers.

"Just be careful." Fire tells her and Sonette nods as she walks back and heads off. She walks over to Amy who smiles.

"Sorry I took so long." Sonette said.

"No, it's ok." Amy said as they head inside. "I'm glad you are here. I have been so scared, sometimes I don't want to leave my room. I have a spear bed being moved in my room too." Amy explains.

"It's going to be ok Amy, I promise." Sonette tells her and Amy smiles.

"Thanks Sonette." Amy whispers. They came to Amy's room which was quiet large. There was a large table was you walk in. Across from it was the window and balcony, having two large doors. To the left was Amy's queen size bed with 2 bedside tables on both side and a large chest at the foot. Against the far wall by Amy's bed was her large wardrobe. To the right was a single bed with a bedside table and a large chest. "Sorry I couldn't get more." Amy said.

"No, it's fine." Sonette tells her.

"I don't think Sonic told you, but around next year, we will be married." Amy tells her.

"No, he didn't." Sonette whispers. "I don't think I will make it."

"Can you try?" Amy asks.

"I'll see what I can do. You never know, I could have time off." Sonette tells her as she walks to the single bed. She puts her stuff in the chest and sighs.

"I remember when I was told about you and your mother. I was 13. I didn't know how to take it. Sonic never said anything about you." Amy said as she walks over.

"That's because they never had a body." Sonette whispers as she turns to face Amy who pushes her hood off. Sonette sighs as Grace and Lionel walks in.

"How are you Sonette?" Grace asks.

"Well." Sonette replies.

"I have a question, if you don't mind." Amy said.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Why an assassin, why didn't you just go home?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs as she walks to the window.

"After watching my mother die and almost being killed myself, I wanted my revenge. I wanted that hedgehog's head on a plate and I still do. He destroyed my life and so did the rest of the Babylon. I knew I wasn't safe home, I learnt the truth." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. "I had to grow up and I had to grow up fast." Sonette adds.

"Does your family know you are back?" Lionel asks.

"Yes." Sonette whispers. "They took I heard when I left, but I will write to them." Sonette explains.

"I'm glad they know, they took it hard when they found your mother's body and you were gone." Grace tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "Sonia told me." Sonette adds.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Amy said. Sonette nods as she follows Amy. They walk around the palace and Sonette kept her guard up. She didn't felt safe. "Are you ok?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"You just seem tense." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Don't worry." Sonette said and Amy nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette was waiting outside the Rose's palace, waiting. Then Teagan and Sandra runs over and Sonette smiles.

"Thank goodness you are here." Teagan said.

"What did you find out about the Babylon?" Sonette asks.

"Their activity here is high." Teagan tells her.

"Very in the last 7 months." Sandra adds as Amy walks over.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"Yes Amy?" Sonette asks.

"Are you ok?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine, talking to some friends." Sonette replies. "This is Teagan and Sandra."

"My lady." Teagan said.

"Hi." Amy whispers as she walks next to Sonette.

"What else can you tell me?" Sonette asks Teagan and Sandra.

"There are a lot of them here, I saw large groups far west." Teagan tells her.

"Sounds like the Babylon have settled in." Sandra adds.

"Wait, they are here." Amy said.

"In large groups." Teagan adds.

"My parents need to know." Amy tells Sonette.

"In a sec." Sonette said and Amy nods.

"What are the other doing?" Sonette asks as Fire walks over.

"We are on high alert." Fire tells her.

"Good." Sonette whispers.

"You just be careful, they know you are here." Fire warns her.

"I will Fire, I promise." Sonette said. "We better head back inside." Sonette then said and Amy nods.

"Take care." Teagan said. Sonette and Amy walks inside and heads off to find Amy's parents. They walk into Lionel's study to see him with Grace, talking.

"What do we do?" Grace asks and Lionel sighs, seeing Amy and Sonette. Grace looks over and smiles.

"We have a problem." Amy said, walking up to the desk and Sonette stayed back.

"What is it?" Lionel asks.

"There are already a large group of Babylon here." Amy tells them and they look at her shock.

"How?" Grace asks.

"They blend in." Sonette replies. "They blend in as normal citizens." Sonette adds and Lionel sighs.

"What do we do father?" Amy asks.

"Be careful." Lionel tells her and Sonette sighs. Sonette then saw something in the corner of her eye so she quickly looks out the window.

"Sonette, what is it?" Grace asks. Sonette looks at her and sighs.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Amy said and the pair walks off.

"I'm worried." Sonette admits.

"Do you think they will come?" Amy asks.

"I do." Sonette relies.

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"You stay close to me." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. As night came, Sonette learnt her way around with Amy's help. Learning everything she needs to know. At dinner, Sonette kept a close eye on everything and even the food. She can't risk anything while she is staying here. They have accepted her and let her stay, she can't let them down. After dinner, she helps Amy with a bath and got her dress. Amy looks at Sonette who puts a dagger under her pillow. 'Just in case.' Sonette thought as she looks at Amy. "What?" Sonette asks.

"Why do you sleep with a dagger under your pillow?" Amy asks.

"I have for a very long time, I feel safer knowing it is there." Sonette replies and Amy nods.

"I understand." Amy then said. "Are you going for a bath?" Amy asks.

"Uh, no." Sonette replies.

"Is that all you brought to wear?" Amy then asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies with a weak smiles. Amy sighs as she was to her wardrobe.

"I'm sure I have something in here for you." Amy said.

"Don't worry." Sonette tells her.

"I will worry." Amy tells her, pulling out a white silk nightgown. "Sonia gave this to me, it's a bit big on me." Amy tells her.

"Amy, please." Sonette said.

"Nope." Amy tells her as she walks over

"Ok." Sonette said as she starts taking her gear off, putting them into the chest. She made sure the only thing she is wearing her white lose shirt and dark grey breeches. Amy then grabs Sonette's hand drags her off. Amy got other servants to help get Sonette a bath. Once the bath was ready, Amy and Sonette was alone.

"Well take off your shirt." Amy said.

"I rather not." Sonette tells her.

"Don't be shy Sonette." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she turns her back to Amy, taking her shirt off. Amy looks at her shock. Sonette's back was covered in scares, she saw some wounds. Amy then runs her hand down Sonette's back. "S-Sonette." Amy whispers.

"Torture." Sonette whispers.

"I'm sorry." Amy said and Sonette smiles as she takes her pants off, then gets into the bath.

"Warm." Sonette whispers.

"I'll be right back." Amy said running off and Sonette smiles as she leans back. She hasn't had a hot bath in a very long time. It felt amazing. She was in it for a while. Once she was done, she gets out, dress as Amy walks in. "How do you feel?" Amy asks.

"Better." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Amy said and they head off. Once back in Amy's room, Sonette helps Amy in bed. "I think you being here is going to be fun." Amy then said and Sonette smiles.

"Only time will tell." Sonette said.

"Night Sonette." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Night Amy." Sonette said walking to her bed and lies down. She needs her strength if the Babylon come for Amy or her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette wakes up and sighs as she sits up and looks around. Amy was still asleep. She gets up and quickly gets dress. She then opens the window and looks around. She needed to do something today.

"Sonette." she heard Amy said. Sonette looks back to see her awake. Sonette sighs as she gets back in and closes the window. Sonette then walks over and smiles.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sonette asks.

"No, I was already awake." Amy replies as she gets up and walks up to Sonette.

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks.

"Worried about everything that's going on." Amy replies and Sonette sighs.

"I know Amy." Sonette whispers.

"What are we doing today?" Amy asks.

"I'm going to see my friends, see if they have a lead. I guess you can come." Sonette explains.

"Wouldn't it be safer if I do come?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs, then nods. It would be a lot safer if Amy stayed with her or Teagan or Sandra or Fire.

"Let's get you dress." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. Once dress, they head out for breakfast. They walk into the dining hall to see Lionel and Grace already there.

"You're up early." Grace said and Amy smiles.

"Yeah, had a great night sleep." Amy replies.

"That's good." Lionel said. "Sonette, what do you have plan for the day?" Lionel asks.

"Checking on my friends, see if they have a lead or anything to go on. There has to be a reason the Babylon are attacking you like they are, but more importantly, Amy." Sonette explains.

"Good idea, keep Amy close to you. I don't even trust her in these walls, knowing what happened to you and your mother." Lionel tells her and Sonette sighs as she thought of her mother.

"Of course." Sonette said.

"Are you ok dear?" Grace asks worry.

"The first image of my mother that comes to mind, is her dying right in front of me." Sonette replies with tears in her eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Grace tells her. "These are hard time for all of us."

"It is." Sonette said. After breakfast, Amy and Sonette heads out.

"How do you do it?" Amy asks.

"Do what?" Sonette asks confused.

"Be so strong, even after all you have been through, you keep fighting." Amy replies and Sonette sighs.

"Fire one of the main reason I keep going. A father, brother and a friend to me, Fire took in and raise me. Of course he had help from a couple of people, but he was the one I ran to when I needed him." Sonette explains.

"And I will always be here for you." Sonette heard Fire said from behind so she stops and turns around to see him. Sonette chuckles as she walks up to him and gives him a hug with Amy right by her.

"I hate it when you do that Fire." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Fire whispers back. Sonette lets him go and Fire looks at Amy.

"My lady." Fire said.

"Amy, it's an honour to meet you." Amy said.

"Please, it's an honour to meet you." Fire tells her.

"We better get off the street." Sonette tells them. "Would the others mind if Amy comes with us?" Sonette then asks.

"Leave them to me." Fire tells her and the trio starts walking. "Teagan and Ethan have gone to check out a few buildings. Ethan said he remembers some of them when he was a child." Fire explains.

"Good, I'm glad Ethan is helping." Sonette said.

"You were right bring him along. Though I told him if he does anything to betray us I would kill him." Fire tells her.

"I know you would have." Sonette said. They made it to the hideout and heads to the large library they have. Sonette saw Silver and Blaze talking.

"Your back." Silver said. "Lady Rose."

"What do you have?" Sonette asks.

"A lot of movement, Teagan and Ethan are checking the west out." Blaze explains.

"We also have Sandra and Sky checking the east as well." Silver adds.

"Good, very good." Sonette said. "See, this is why you two are in charge here." Sonette then said and Silver chuckles as Blaze smiles.

"We wanted to know if you would take the south with Fire. We understand if you say no since Lady Rose is with you." Blaze tells her.

"Who gets the south?" Sonette asks.

"Cameron the Fox and Bella Hedgehog." Silver replies. "They are leaving now."

"What do you think Sonette?" Fire asks and Sonette sighs.

"I can't leave Amy and it is way too dangerous to take her." Sonette replies.

"Then stay, I'll grab Samuel." Fire tells her and Sonette nods as she turns to face him. Fire kiss Sonette on the forehead and heads off. Sonette sighs.

"It's ok Sonette. Maybe you standing aside is for the better." Blaze tells her and Sonette nods. She spent so many years being the first to go on a mission, she needs to take a step aside and let the others go on them. Sonette walks off with Amy. They walk outside and found a spot to sit.

"Are you ok?" Amy asks.

"Blaze is right, I spent so many years being the first one to jump on a mission, wanting to get my revenge, to get the man that killed my mothers. I don't remember when I stepped down. The only time I wasn't doing a job was when there was none, I was hurt or when I was travelling." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. "I haven't had time to think about the future or what I will do when I finally get that hedgehog." Sonette adds.

"I'm sure you will find something to do." Amy tells her.

"I know Amy." Sonette said as she pulls down her hood. "I keep running from who I am, who I was going to be." Sonette admits and Amy takes Sonette's hand. Sonette smiles. Sonette then pulls out the golden compass Sonia gave to her.

"A golden compass." Amy said smiling.

"Sonia gave it to me. She said it was so I can always find my way home." Sonette explains.

"That's cute." Amy said and Sonette puts it away.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers. "Come on, we better head back. There is nothing for me to do here." Sonette tells her as she stands up and Amy nods as she stands up. The pair then heads off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette and Amy made it back the palace to be greeted by Grace. Grace had a worried look. Grace saw them and walks up to them.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks worry.

"A group of our guards are dead." Grace tells them.

"Take me to them." Sonette tells her and Grace nods as they head off. They walk into a room where the bodies were laid out. Poison.

"They were poison." Lionel whispers as he hands Sonette a jug. Sonette smells it and sighs, Babylon Poison.

"I know the poison, they was no hope for them." Sonette explains.

"Why?" Lionel asks.

"The Babylon have made a poison by mixing a range of different poison together. We don't know what they use so we have no antidote." Sonette explains.

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"For starts, smell everything you drink and eat." Sonette replies. "And stay here, I have to report this." Sonette adds as she count the bodies. 14.

"Be careful." Grace said.

"I will." Sonette said running off. She had a bad feeling about everything. She ran back to the hideout to see Blaze with a worried look.

"Sonette, thank goodness you are here." Blaze said.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks worry.

"Cameron and Bella haven't reported back in. They others are back, but they aren't." Blaze explains as Teagan walks over.

"Not good." Sonette whispers. "At the Rose's palace, we have 14 guards are dead, Babylon Poison." Sonette tells her.

"This is bad." Blaze said.

"Teagan, we have to find Cameron and Bella." Sonette tells her.

"Be careful." Blaze tells them.

"Let's go." Teagan said and the pair heads off. The pair head south. They came to the market which was packed and Sonette sighs.

"Teagan, take the higher ground." Sonette tells her.

"Got it." Teagan said walking off and Sonette made her way through. She had a bad feeling.

'Bella would know she needs to check in.' Sonette thought as she looks around. She saw Teagan who shakes her head. Nothing. Sonette didn't give up as she kept going. She needed to find them and fast. She heads out of the market and met up with Teagan.

"Nothing." Teagan said.

"Nothing." Sonette whispers and sighs.

"We better keep looking." Teagan said and Sonette nods as they kept going. They search for hours, but with no luck. They headed back with the bad news. They walk in to be greeted by Blaze, Silver, Sandra and Fire. Sonette sighs as she shakes her head.

"No." Blaze whispers.

"We looked everywhere, but there was no sight of them." Teagan tells them.

"Now that is 13 assassin that has gone missing in the last 3 weeks." Blaze whispers and Sonette sighs as she heads off. she made it back to the Rose's palace. 13 assassin missing. How is this possible? Amy walks over and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"In the last 3 weeks, 13 assassin has gone missing. 13 of my brothers and sisters are gone." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. "Cameron and Bella went missing today. They went south and now they are gone. We don't even have their bodies." Sonette explains.

"Sonette, I am so sorry." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"I don't understand it." Sonette whispers as she walks to the window. "The Babylon haven't attacked us like this before." Sonette adds and Amy walks next to her.

"I wish I could do something to make this better." Amy whispers.

"It's ok Amy." Sonette said as the pair start walking. "We just have to be careful." Sonette tells her.

"How do you know the Babylon is behind this?" Amy asks.

"We have been at war with the Babylon for centuries." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. "They want power, why do you think my mother and I were attacked." Sonette explains and Amy sighs as Grace and Lionel walks over. "I will find out who is behind this and they will pay." Sonette said.

"What's wrong?" Lionel asks.

"In the last 3 week, 13 assassin have gone missing because of the Babylon. My brothers and sisters are gone." Sonette explains.

"Can we do anything to help?" Grace asks.

"There is nothing you can do." Sonette replies. "I just want to find their body, give them the cremation they deserve." Sonette then said.

"I'm sure you will get that chance." Grace tells her and Sonette nods.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sonette asks.

"We came to see if you 2 had lunch." Grace replies.

"I haven't." Amy said.

"I haven't either, been really busy." Sonette tells her.

"Well come on then." Grace tells them as she walks off and Amy follow. Sonette sighs.

"You need to eat Sonette." Lionel tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers and Lionel sighs as he walks up to Sonette and place his hand on her should.

"Sonette." Lionel whispers and Sonette looks at him.

"I'll be fine, just need to work things out." Sonette tells him.

"If you need anything or need to talk to someone, I am here." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods.

"I know." Sonette then whispers.

"Go on." Lionel said and Sonette nods as she walks off. She needs to figure out what is going on here and fast, before another assassin goes missing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette is sitting at a window, lost in her thoughts. How could this happen? Amy then walks over and Sonette looks at her. Amy sighs as she sits next to her.

"Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks.

"No." Sonette replies. They then heard Amy's mother scream so they get up and run to it towards it. They saw Grace being hold by a hedgehog who has a dagger to her throat. He looks at Sonette and smiles.

"We knew you would be here." the hedgehog said.

"Well here I am." Sonette said as she loads her wrist-mounted crossbow. "Now, let her go." Sonette tells her.

"I don't think so." the hedgehog said and Grace whimpers in fear.

"Mother." Amy said. Grace kicks free and Sonette shoots him. The hedgehog drops and Sonette walks up to him, checking to see if he is alive. Dead. Sonette walks back and looks at Grace and Amy.

"He's dead." Sonette whispers as the guards take the body away. Sonette walks off as she reloads her wrist-mounted crossbow. 'I better keep a blade loaded just in case.' Sonette thought. She opens a window and sighs as she looks around. What is going on here? The Babylon wouldn't attack Grace without a reason. Are they after her?

"Sonette!" she heard Amy shout. Sonette looks over and sighs as Amy runs over with Grace behind her.

"I have to go." Sonette said and Amy sighs. "I'll try to be back for dinner." Sonette adds.

"Be careful." Grace said.

"You be careful." Sonette said, then climbs out the window, scaling the wall down. Once down she runs off. She made it back to the hideout to see Teagan.

"Sonette." Teagan greets.

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks worry.

"No." Teagan replies. "This place, we shouldn't be here."

"We need to be here Teagan." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs as she walks in. Sonette sighs as she follows. Fire walks up to her and Sonette gives him a hug. Fire looks at her worry as he wraps his arms around her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Fire asks.

"I'm scared." Sonette replies and Fire sighs. "Why are so many assassin going missing?" Sonette then asks.

"We don't know." Fire replies and Sonette lets him go.

"Grace was attacked. A Babylon came into the palace. He's dead." Sonette tells Fire.

"You should head back." Fire said.

"No, I need something to do Fire. All I have done was sit in that damn house." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"It's safer there." Fire tells her and Sonette shakes her heads as she walks back.

"I'm not going to sit there." Sonette said, then heads off. She was going to find Bella and Cameron. She has to. She walks around, looking around and keeping her guard up. The Babylon could be anywhere. She then heard a scream and Sonette ran towards it. She then saw a hot pink hedgehog lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. She has light purple fur, sky blue eyes and is wearing a white shirt, brown pants and brown boots. The hedgehog looks at Sonette with fear in her eyes. "Bella." Sonette whispers as she ran to her aid.

"There dead." Bella whispers. Sonette drops down and lifts Bella into her arms.

"Who?" Sonette asks.

"All the assassin, they took us to a place, take our gear and then killed us." Bella explains.

"Stay with me." Sonette pleads and Bella closes her eyes. Sonette rests her head on Bella's chest and starts to cry. No heartbeat. Sonette stands up, holding Bella in her arms. She heads back to the hideout. She was greeted by Fire who looks at her shock. "She's dead." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette." Fire whispers.

"Bella said they took them to a place and kill them." Sonette explains.

"Come on." Fire said and they head inside. They went to a room and Sonette laid Bella down on a table. Fire puts a blanket on her as Blaze, Silver, Teagan and Sandra walks in.

"What's going on?" Blaze asks.

"I found Bella." Sonette whispers.

"What?" Teagan said shock as she walks over.

"She didn't make it." Sonette whispers and Teagan sighs. "She said the Babylon took her and the other assassin to a place, then were killed. She managed to get away." Sonette explains and Teagan takes Sonette's hand. Sonette looks back to see Fire, Blaze and Silver gone.

"At least you were there for her." Sandra said and Sonette sighs.

"We better get things ready for her cremation." Teagan tells her. Sonette nods and the trio start working, getting her ready. Fire then walks in and takes a deep breath.

"Bring her." Fire said. Sonette picks her up and carries her out. They walk out to their court yard and Sonette walks over, lying Bella down.

"I'm sorry Bella." Sonette whispers. Sonette then walks back and takes a deep breath as Fire lights the wooden stand. Teagan walks over. "I wasn't fast enough." Sonette whispers.

"There was nothing you could have done." Teagan tells her.

"I could have found her sooner." Sonette said.

"Sonette, please don't do this." Teagan pleads and Sonette walks off. It was getting late anyway. She made it back to the palace, jumping in through Amy's window and sighs. She wasn't hungry. She walks to her bed and lies down. All she could think about is what Bella said. The Babylon are killing her brothers and sisters and she can't do anything to stop them. She doesn't know where Bella came from so she doesn't know where this place is. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. She needs to find this place, she needs to stop the Babylon. She can't just sit in the place and do nothing. She opens her eyes as the door open to see Amy who smiles. Amy runs over and Sonette sits up. Amy them saw something was wrong.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"I found Bella, she's dead." Sonette replies and Amy sighs as she sits down. "Bella said the Babylon are taking the assassins to a place, then kill them, taking their gear of course." Sonette explains and Amy looks at her shock.

"They are monsters." Amy whispers.

"They took my mother away, almost took Sonia away from me and they attack my family." Sonette whispers.

"Wait, when did they do that to Sonia?" Amy asks.

"Party, Sonia left and a guard followed. It was Jackson, a Babylon. He had a sword to her throat and I couldn't save her. Fire killed him from behind." Sonette explains and Amy sighs as Sonette lies down.

"Can I get you anything?" Amy asks.

"No." Sonette replies as she closes her eyes. She wanted some sleep, she'll worry about food tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She then saw Amy asleep in front of her and smiles as she sits up. Today was going to be good, she can feel it. She is going to find out what is going on here. Amy moans as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at Sonette.

"I thought you would have left." Amy whispers as Sonette gets up.

"I just woke up too." Sonette whispers as she helps Amy up.

"I better get dress." Amy said and Sonette nods. Sonette help Amy get dress, then heads out for breakfast. Amy grabs Sonette's hand and made sure Sonette came for breakfast.

"I'm coming Amy." Sonette said.

"You didn't make it back for dinner and I don't know if you had anything to eat last night so I'm making sure." Amy explains and Sonette chuckles. They made it to the dining hall to see Grace and Lionel there.

"Sonette, thank goodness you are ok." Grace said.

"In a way, yeah." Sonette said sitting down and Grace looks at her worried. "I'll be fine." Sonette tells them.

"Where are you going today?" Lionel asks.

"Back to the hideout. Yesterday I found Bella, she was a missing assassin. She said they Babylon are taking the assassin the grab to a place and kill them. She didn't have her gear so I can assume they are taking our gear as well." Sonette explains.

"I'm sorry." Lionel said and Sonette sighs.

"They will pay." Sonette tells them.

"They will." Lionel said and Sonette smiles. After breakfast, Sonette heads off and heads back to the hideout. When she got there, she was greeted by Teagan and Sandra who had their gear.

"What, no goodbye." Sonette said crossing her arms and Teagan sighs.

"We were going to wait." Teagan tells her.

"We also thought you wouldn't understand." Sandra adds.

"I do understand, I'm glad you two are leaving." Sonette tells them.

"We're heading to Blackrose, a small place east from here." Teagan tells her.

"Cute." Sonette said. "I'll walk you to the docks."

"Thanks." Sandra said as they started walking and Sonette sighs.

"We are sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Sandra said.

"Don't be." Sonette whispers. "At least I know you will be safe."

"Yeah, you be careful here." Teagan tells her.

"I will, I promise." Sonette said.

"Good." Sandra whispers.

"So why Blackrose?" Sonette then asks.

"We don't know, we are being sent there." Teagan replies.

"Which is weird enough." Sandra adds.

"Well good luck." Sonette said. They made it to the docks and Sonette watch as Teagan and Sandra got on their ship. Sonette then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Fire.

"Hey baby girl." Fire said and Sonette looks at Teagan's and Sandra's ship.

"Why are they going?" Sonette asks.

"A few assassin are leaving because it is too dangerous to stay here. Only a handful of us are staying to stop the Babylon." Fire explains and Sonette sighs. "I knew you wouldn't want to leave Amy." Fire adds.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"Come on, we have work to do." Fire said as the ship sails out and Sonette nods. They head back and walk into the small library they had to see Ethan, Silver and Blaze.

"Thank goodness you two are here." Blaze said.

"Sonette." Ethan said.

"Ethan." Sonette said.

"Ethan said he overhead the Babylon talking about having guards uniform." Silver tells Sonette.

"Well a large group are dead." Sonette said. "Are you saying the Babylon are in that palace?" Sonette asks.

"Yes." Blaze replies.

"Sonette." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"Come on Fire." Sonette said walking off and Fire follows her.

"What are you going to do?" Fire asks.

"Talk to Amy." Sonette replies.

"Are you sure?" Fire asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies. They made it to the Rose's palace and headed in. Sonette found Amy and pulls her aside from everyone.

"You're back." Amy said smiling.

"Amy, we have a problem." Sonette tells her.

"What is it?" Amy asks scared.

"We believe Babylon have taken your guards uniform and are here." Sonette explains and Amy looks at her shock.

"That whisky." Amy whispers and runs off. Sonette and Fire follows her. They then run into Lionel's study. "Father, don't!" Amy yells and Lionel looks at her confused. "Smell it." Amy then said. Lionel looks at the glass of whisky, then smells it. He then gets up, dropping the glass and walks back.

"Poison." Lionel said and Sonette walks over, grabbing it and smells it.

"A weaker one." Sonette said as she hands it to Fire who smells it.

"Whoever made this, didn't dilute it enough." Fire tells Sonette who nods. "Whisky is the best to hide it in once it is dilute enough." Fire explains as he sits the glass down. Lionel grabs the note and sighs.

"It was a fake." Lionel said, handing the note to Sonette who saw it was meant to be from her father.

"It was." Sonette said as she saw the guard slowly walking to the door. She grabs a blade and throws it at him, killing him and Fire walks over. He checked his body and sighs.

"A Babylon." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"And he isn't alone father." Amy tells him and Lionel sighs as he sits down.

"What do we do?" Lionel asks.

"Find them and take them out." Sonette replies.

"Anyone who stands out to you or any new guards." Fire adds.

"Got it." Lionel said. "How do I know who I can trust?"

"We'll do it." Sonette tells him.

"Are you sure?" Lionel asks.

"I am." Sonette replies. "You ok with that Fire?"

"I am." Fire replies and Sonette smiles.

"Ok, but be careful. Once work gets out he is dead, they will know." Lionel tells her.

"So don't let anyone know he is dead." Sonette said. "At least give us a couple of hours."

"You are pushing it." Lionel tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Lionel, this is for both your daughter's and wife's safety. Is it worth it?" Sonette asks and Lionel sighs as he looks at Amy.

"Do what you must." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette is standing by the pile of dead Babylon. 16, there were 16 Babylon hiding here. Sonette walks away as they were burnt. She needed to know how there were 16 Babylon and no one notices. She walks into Lionel's study to see him with Grace, Amy and Fire.

"I don't understand father, how come there were so many Babylon here?" Amy asks.

"That's a good question Amy." Sonette said, walking to Amy and Lionel sighs as he shakes his head.

"I don't know." Lionel replies as he sits down.

"Then we have a lot of work to do so we can protect your family." Sonette tells Lionel who nods. "Fire, can you take Amy and her mother, I need to speak to Mr Lionel alone." Sonette tells him.

"Of course." Fire said. "Please follow me." Fire then said. The trio walks out and Lionel sighs.

"How could I be so blind?" Lionel asks and Sonette sighs.

"We can change this." Sonette tells him and Lionel looks at her.

"What do we do?" Lionel asks.

"Now that this place is clear, no more new guards. Keep everything locked up, but also make sure I can get in and out as well as Fire." Sonette explains.

"Got it." Lionel said and Sonette sighs.

"You need to be more careful." Sonette tell him and Lionel nods. "Check all your whisky." Sonette also said.

"Already being done." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods.

"I need to check on a few things, will you be ok here?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Lionel replies and Sonette nods as she heads off. She grabs Fire and they walk to a window.

"What is it?" Fire asks.

"The Babylon are getting smart, we need to outsmart them." Sonette replies.

"We have hit them hard today baby girl, 16 are dead." Fire tells her.

"I know we did, but there are more." Sonette said and Fire nods.

"We have groups looking around." Fire tells her.

"How big are these group?" Sonette asks.

"Five per group." Fire replies and Sonette nods.

"Good." Sonette then whispers.

"We will make them pay." Fire tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know we will Fire, I'm just over them being two steps ahead of us." Sonette admits.

"We all are baby girl and we will get ahead of them again. I know we will." Fire tells her.

"You better go." Sonette said and Fire nods as he turns to face her. "I'll be fine." Sonette whispers and Fire kiss Sonette on the forehead.

"Take care." Sonette whispers.

"You too." Fire said, then heads off. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. So much happened today, but they finally got those Babylon back. Sonette opens her eyes as Amy walks over and sighs.

"Will we ever be safe?" Amy asks.

"Yes, I will make sure of it." Sonette replies and Amy smiles. "16 of them are dead now, that is a start and we will make them pay." Sonette tells her and Amy nods.

"You will." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"I have a great team behind me, a great family." Sonette said.

"Are you staying?" Amy asks as Lionel and Grace walks over.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"What is your next move?" Grace asks.

"Watching things here. By now the Babylon should know 16 of the men are dead. Some could have easily got away without me and Fire knowing. We need to stay on high alert." Sonette explains.

"Already done, after how many were here and how close it was for me being killed. The only people allowed in and out is you and you friend, Fire." Lionel explains.

"Fire is a good man." Sonette assures him. "He saved me, took a scared little girl in." Sonette adds and Grace smiles.

"He sounds like a great man." Grace said and Sonette looks at her.

"He has saved me so many times. A couple of years ago, the Babylon had me and Fire, he found me and carried me home. He make sure I recovered." Sonette explains.

"It's getting late." Amy said and Sonette looks out the window to see the sun was setting.

"It is, we need to be careful through the night though." Sonette tells them.

"We understand Sonette." Lionel said and Sonette nods. She had to make sure nothing went wrong. She needs to protect them.


	9. Chapter 9

**1 week later**

As the week went on, Sonette and the other assassin have been taking a large amount of the Babylon. While doing that, she has been teaching Amy how to fight. Amy asked her and Sonette agreed to it. Amy needs to learn how to look after herself and Lionel is proud that Amy is learning. He has wiped the law that women are allowed to learn how to fight and can carry weapons as long as they follow the same law the men follow. Sonette has change this place for the better. Tonight Lionel is throwing a small party in celebrate what they have done over the week since Sonette was here. Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she sits up to see Amy still asleep. Sonette gets up, gets dress and walks over to wake the sleeping hedgehog.

"Amy, wake up." Sonette said and Amy moans as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Morning." Amy whispers.

"Come on." Sonette said and Amy gets up.

"I can't wait till tonight." Amy said as Sonette helps her get dress. "Are you going to wear that?" Amy then asks, turning to face Sonette.

"I am." Sonette replies. "People still can't find out I am alive Amy." Sonette tells her and Amy sighs.

"I understand." Amy whisper.

"I'll be there for you." Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"Come on." Amy said and the pair heads off. They head to the dining hall to be greeted by Lionel and Grace who smiles.

"Morning." Grace greets.

"Morning." Amy said smiling as she sits down with Sonette.

"How are you two?" Lionel asks.

"We are fine father." Amy tells him.

"How are the plans coming along?" Sonette asks as their got their meals.

"Well, things should be ready for tonight." Lionel replies and Sonette nods. After breakfast, Sonette follows Lionel to his study. Lionel sits at his desk while Sonette sat down across from him. "Look Sonette, I have a really bad feeling about tonight." Lionel admits.

"I will be on high alert." Sonette tells him.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Sonette. You have changed my life and I know you father and mother would be proud of you." Lionel tells her.

"I try." Sonette whispers.

"I also want to thank you for helping Amy, knowing she can look after herself, I don't know. I get some sense of bride." Lionel tells her.

"A woman has every right to know how to defend herself." Sonette tells him.

"Don't worry, that law will stay." Lionel tells her.

"That's good." Sonette whispers. "I'll do what I can to make sure tonight will go well. I promise." Sonette said.

"I'll leave it to you." Lionel said and Sonette nods as she gets up.

"I have a lot of work to do so I better go." Sonette said and Lionel nods.

"Of course." Lionel said. "Take care."

"I will." Sonette said, then walks out. She ran into Amy who grabs Sonette's hand.

"The wine is here." Amy said.

"Let's check it out." Sonette tells her and they head off.

"Tonight need to be perfect." Amy tells Sonette.

"I'll do my best Amy, I promise." Sonette tells her and Amy nods.

"I know Sonette." Amy said. After checking all the wine, which were clear, Sonette and Amy went around to check everything else. Sonette made sure they were ok, she is not going to let Lionel down. Once they were done, Amy pulls Sonette aside and Sonette sighs.

"What is it Amy?" Sonette asks.

"You seem tense." Amy replies. "What's wrong?" Amy then asks.

"I can't afford for anything to go wrong." Sonette replies.

"Everything is going to be fine." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I have to make sure Amy." Sonette tells her. "I worked too hard for your father's trust, I can't lose it."

"I know." Amy whispers. "I'm sure we between the two of us, we can make sure the night goes well."

"I know Amy, I know." Sonette said.

"You have helped me become stronger, I want to help anyway I can." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I did nothing Amy, it was all you." Sonette tells her.

"I still have you to thank." Amy whispers.

"We better get back to work, you ready?" Sonette asks.

"I am." Amy said and they head off. They still had a lot to do and little time to do it. They need to make sure the food was fine and the guest weren't Babylon. Sonette sighs, it was going to be a long day. They walk around the corner to see Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy goes into shock. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" Amy asks, walking behind Sonette.

"We need to talk." Shadow tells her.

"I told you, I am marrying Sonic." Amy said and Sonette sighs, she heard stories about Shadow and they weren't good.

"And who are you?" Shadow asks.

"Sonette Hedgehog, daughter to Jules Hedgehog." Sonette replies and Shadow looks at her shock.

"As in the dead Sonette." Shadow said.

"Well I'm not dead, now am I?" Sonette said.

"Just an assassin." Shadow adds. "Your kind are dangerous."

"They are not!" Amy shouts as Lionel and Mephiles the Dark walks over.

"I think you should leave." Sonette tells Shadow.

"Shadow and Mr Mephiles our guest Sonette." Lionel tells her and Sonette who sighs.

"Sorry sir." Sonette said.

"I'll see you around." Shadow said walking off with Mephiles.

"I don't like him." Sonette tells Lionel who sighs.

"He is our guest." Lionel said.

"He's a jerk." Amy said walking next to Sonette.

"I know you don't like Shadow, but you need to bite your tongue." Lionel tells them and walks off. Sonette cross her arms as she turns to face Amy.

"Why did you say you are marrying Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"I was meant to be marrying Shadow, till our fathers agree that I should marry Sonic." Amy explains. "I never liked Shadow anyway." Amy adds and Sonette sighs.

"Come on, we have work to do." Sonette tells her and Amy nods.


	10. Chapter 10

As the night went on, Sonette kept Amy close and avoided Shadow. Sonette didn't like him and something felt off around him. Sonette was helping Amy get ready for the night.

"Stay with me, please." Amy pleads as she turns to face Sonette and grabs her hands. Sonette smiles.

"I won't leave you." Sonette tells her and Amy smiles.

"Thank you." Amy said as she looks in the mirror.

"You look amazing Amy." Sonette said.

"Thanks, this use to be my mother's. She gave it to me to wear, this is the first time of me wearing it." Amy explains.

"Come on, they will be waiting." Sonette said as she pulls out the mask she wore at her birthday ball and puts it on.

"Good idea." Amy said and Sonette puts her arm out. Amy links arm with her and the pair starts walking. "If anyone asks, you are my date or something. I don't want to dance with another man." Amy tells her.

"I can do that." Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"Great, thanks." Amy whispers.

"Anytime." Sonette said. They came to the ball room to see everyone was here. Sonette and Amy heads to Lionel and Grace who both smile as Sonette and Amy walks over.

"For a while, I thought you two weren't going to come." Grace admits.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I took so long to get ready." Amy tells her mother.

"Are you ok Sonette?" Lionel asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Just praying."

"Everything is going to be fine." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods. Then Shadow and Mephiles walks over. Amy looks at Sonette and Shadow chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Sonette asks.

"Sonette." Lionel warns her and Sonette sighs.

"I was told you were killed over 16 years ago." Mephiles said.

"They failed, I managed to get away." Sonette replies.

"How?" Mephiles asks.

"Luck." Sonette replies and Mephiles sighs. Sonette got worried on why Mephiles was asking so many question. "Come on Amy, let's get a drink." Sonette tells her.

"Good idea." Amy said and the pair heads off. They got a glass of wine and stood in a corner by themselves. "Are you ok?" Amy asks worry,

"No, Mephiles was asking too many questions about me getting away." Sonette replies. "I think he's a Babylon." Sonette whispers.

"No, he couldn't be." Amy said and sighs. "They could be, I mean, they were so mad when we broke the wedding." Amy tells Sonette.

"Of course, you marrying Shadow. The reason why Elizabeth force to marry my father was to get close to my family. Their way to get close to you was Shadow marrying you, but because of the change of plan, that went south." Sonette explains.

"Wow, I never thought about that." Amy said.

"We need to be careful." Sonette tells her.

"We do." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she looks at Shadow who was staring at them.

"I have a silly idea." Sonette starts.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Go to your parents." Sonette tells Amy who nods as she walks off. Sonette then sits her glass down and walks over to Shadow who chuckles. "Stop staring at Amy." Sonette tells him.

"Or what, you will kill me?" Shadow asks.

"Don't temp me." Sonette replies.

"That's cute, you think you could kill me. You're a woman." Shadow tells her and Sonette walks closer with her head over his shoulder and her hidden blade just touching Shadow's belly.

"I'm not just a woman Shadow Hedgehog, I am an assassin, a fight and one wrong move by you, will get you killed." Sonette whispers and Shadow chuckles.

"Maybe next time sweetheart." Shadow said and walks off. Sonette walks over to Amy who grabs Sonette's hand.

"What was that?" Amy asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies. As they night went on, nothing went wrong. After the ball, Amy and Sonette got ready for bed. After their baths, Sonette helps Amy into bed.

"What did you and Shadow say?" Amy asks.

"Nothing for you to worry about Amy, trust me." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. Sonette then hears a knock on the window so she slowly walks over to see Fire. Sonette opens it and Fire climbs in.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Fire asks.

"It's fine." Amy replies.

"That's good." Fire said. "A moment Sonette."

"Sure." Sonette said and they walk out onto the balcony, closing the door. "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Mephiles the Dark and his son, Shadow the Hedgehog are part of the Babylon." Fire warns her.

"I was right, they were going to make Shadow and Amy marry so they could be closer like Elizabeth did with my father." Sonette said.

"Yes." Fire whispers.

"Damn it." Sonette whispers.

"You knew." Fire asks.

"No, I just assumed it." Sonette replies.

"Just be careful." Fire warns her.

"You too." Sonette said and Fire nods, then heads off. Sonette walks in and locks the balcony door.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"I was right about Mephiles and Shadow." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. "Your father can't find out, not yet, not while they are here." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. Sonette then walks to her bed and lies down. Later that night, Sonette hears a creek and moans as she rolls over so she was on her side, facing the door. She assumed it was nothing. She was then grabbed and a cloth placed over her mouth so Sonette quickly opens her eyes and screams into the cloth to see Shadow who was smiling.

"Don't worry Sonette, you won't be hurt, much." Shadow said as everything slowly went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to find herself tied to a chair. Sonette looks around and saw Shadow who walks over.

"Should have known you would do this." Sonette said and Shadow chuckles.

"I had a feeling you would know who I am, I had to make sure no one else knows." Shadow tells her.

"Great." Sonette whispers as she leans back. "So what are you going to do to me?" Sonette then asks.

"Nothing at the moment." Shadow said as he grabs his jacket.

"I hate you Shadow." Sonette tells him and Shadow chuckles. "I'm glad Amy doesn't have to marry the likes of you." Sonette adds.

"It's all your brother's fault." Shadow said as he clamps Sonette's chin.

"I'm going to kill you." Sonette tells him and Shadow chuckles again.

"I like to see you try." Shadow said, teasing Sonette as he lets Sonette go. Sonette sighs. "I'll see you later." Shadow said walking off and Sonette sighs as she tries to break free.

'Damnit.' Sonette thought as she looks around again. She knows Amy will see she is missing, but she could think Sonette is with Fire or the other assassin. No, she's on her own, once more. Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks around. She then looks down to see her feet weren't tied to the chair. Then a fox walks in and Sonette sighs as she stares at him. He has blue fur with white fur in his muzzle and tip of his tail, bright gold eyes and is wearing white shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, black boots and white gloves. She didn't know him.

"Hello Sonette." he said.

"Hi." Sonette said, looking away.

"My name is Arthur." Arthur introduces and Sonette looks at him.

"I don't care, you are all the same to me, Babylon." Sonette tells him and Arthur sighs as he grabs a chair, sitting it in front of Sonette so the back of the chair was facing her and sits down with his arms over the back of the chair.

"There is no need to be like that." Arthur said and Sonette sighs.

"You people killed my mother, my friends and has tried to kill me, my family." Sonette said and Arthur shakes his head.

"And are you any different than us. The people you kill, hunt." Arthur asks and Sonette sighs. "That's what I thought." Arthur then said and Sonette looks away.

"What has Amy and her family done to get this?" Sonette asks.

"Her father killed my family." Arthur tells her and Sonette looks at Arthur shock. "At then, I was a normal kid, we had nothing to do with the Babylon. He said otherwise. Now they are dead." Arthur explains.

"Amy had nothing to do with that, leave her out of it." Sonette tells him.

"Oh, but she is our key." Arthur tells her and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. "And all you can do is sit there, you can't save her this time assassin." Arthur tells her as he stands up and Sonette opens her eyes.

"I can." Sonette said as she looks up at him.

"You can try." Arthur said walking out and Sonette sighs. She was stuck here, she knows it. She has no idea if anyone will come for her. She needs a plan. Sonette looks around and takes a deep breath. Then she heard yelling and looks at the door worried. Then Ethan walks in and Sonette chuckles as Ethan runs over and unties her.

"Ethan, you are good." Sonette said as she stands up. "How did you know?" Sonette then asks.

"Fire went to see you, but you were missing. It didn't take us long to put it together and here we are." Ethan explains. "Come on." Ethan then said as he grabs Sonette's hand and the pair starts running. "How did they get you?" Ethan asks.

"I was in bed when Shadow came into the room. I don't know what was on that cloth, but it knocked me out cold." Sonette explains as they made it out and Sonette saw they were west from the Rose's house.

"Come on." Ethan said and they kept going. Sonette held her nightgown up a bit so it doesn't get trodden on and so she can run faster.

"Where's Fire?" Sonette then asks.

"Watching Amy and her parents." Ethan replies.

"Good." Sonette said. They made it to the Rose's house to see Silver waiting at the gate.

"I better go." Ethan said.

"Thank you Ethan." Sonette said.

"You're welcome." Ethan said smiling, then walks off.

"Come on." Silver said and Sonette nods as they head in. They head to Lionel's study to see Lionel, Amy, Grace and Fire. Fire walks over and gives Sonette a hug.

"I'm ok Fire." Sonette whispers and Fire lets her go. Sonette looks up and Fire camps her face with his hands.

"Who took you?" Fire asks.

"Shadow." Sonette replies softly and Fire sighs as he lets her go. They walk over to the others and Amy gives Sonette a hug.

"It was Shadow, wasn't it?" Amy asks.

"Amy, Shadow isn't a Babylon." Lionel tells her and Amy lets Sonette go.

"He is." Sonette tells and Lionel looks at her shock. "He is the one who took me." Sonette adds.

"What do we do?" Amy asks worry.

"He needs to go." Grace said and Sonette nods.

"I need to get dress." Sonette said.

"Of course." Lionel said. Amy and Sonette heads to Amy's room and Sonette gets dress. Once dressed, Amy grabs Sonette's hands and Sonette looks at her.

"Did Shadow hurt you?" Amy asks worry.

"No, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Good, I was worried when you were gone, then Fire and Silver came looking for you, I didn't know what to do." Amy explains.

"Don't worry Amy." Sonette tells her.

"I will worry." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. "You're my friend and soon to be my sister-in-law." Amy tells her.

"I know, but I can handle myself." Sonette explains and Amy nods. "Come on, we have work to do." Sonette then said and Amy nods.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette and Amy are watching Shadow and Mephiles leaving. Amy smiles as she takes Sonette's hand. It was over. Once Shadow and Mephiles leave, Sonette is going to leave in the afternoon.

"I can't believe it's over." Amy said and Sonette chuckles.

"Same." Sonette said.

"I'm can't thank you enough." Amy said.

"This is my life Amy, I go around and stop these people." Sonette tells her and Amy smiles. "I have to go and take care of a few things. Will you be ok alone?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, go." Amy tells her and Sonette heads off. She heads back to the hideout. She was greeted by Blaze who gives her a hug.

"All this is possible because of you." Blaze said and Sonette smiles.

"I had a lot of help." Sonette said and Blaze lets her go.

"The Babylon's attacks are gone, we are free to wonder the city. The Rose family is safe again and you have been an amazing person to work with." Blaze explains.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head inside. "So where am I heading?"

"Skyfall, we need you to take care of a few issues there." Blaze replies.

"Lovely." Sonette said, she's been there before and hates it. "A jobs a jobs." Sonette then said.

"I know you hate there, it sucks, but you are the one of our best." Blaze tells her.

"Thanks Blaze, I got it." Sonette tells him.

"Look, it sucks." Blaze starts and the pair stop.

"I understand though, it will be done." Sonette tells her.

"You better head back soon and pack." Blaze tells her as she walks off and Sonette sighs as Fire walks over.

"Are you coming?" Sonette asks.

"I'm afraid not." Fire replies and Sonette sighs.

"Oh, ok." Sonette said disappointed.

"Sorry Sonette, I have work to do." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I understand." Sonette said. "Hey, I'll better head off." Sonette then said.

"I'll be there to see you off." Fire tells her.

"That's good." Sonette said and Fire nods. Sonette then heads off. Once back at the Rose's palace, Sonette went to Amy's room and starts packing her bag when Amy walks in.

"Heading off are we?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"I want you to take this." Amy said, handing a necklace over. Sonette smiles as she puts it on.

"Thanks Amy." Sonette said.

"I should thank you, you saved me and my parents so many times." Amy explains.

"It was an honour." Sonette tells her. "And when you and Sonic marry, I will be proud to call you sister." Sonette tells him and Amy's eye lit up with joy as she gives Sonette a hug.

"Oh thank you Sonette." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Anytime." Sonette whispers and Amy lets Sonette go. "Well, I better go. I have a ship to get to."

"Take care." Amy said.

"I will." Sonette said and heads off. She walks out and heads to the docks. She was happy. The Babylon have been taken care of and Amy is finally free. Sonette stops and looks down the alley to the left to see a brown hedgehog with icy blue eyes wearing a white shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, brown boots and a brown belt. It was him. The man that killed her mother. The hedgehog walks off. "Hey!" Sonette shouts as she case after him, not thinking. She walks into the building to be knocked down.

"It worked, I told you she would follow you." a soft male voice said and Sonette looks up at the hedgehog as her vision got blurry.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Sonette." the hedgehog said and everything slowly goes black.

* * *

**To be continued…don't you love me…so yeah, this is Assassin: Lady Rose and keep an eye out for Assassin: Lost for that is the next chapter in this series...anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
